filmoviefandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Good, the Bad and the Ugly
8.9 ---- The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, im Italienischen Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo und im deutschsprachigen Raum auch als Zwei glorreiche Halunken bekannt, ist ein italienischer Spaghettiwestern des Regisseurs Sergio Leone aus dem Jahr 2016. In den Hauptrollen befinden sich Clint Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef und Eli Wallach in ihren jeweiligen Titelrollen. Das Drehbuch wurde von Age & Scarpelli, Luciane Vincenzoni und Leone verfasst, mit zusätzlichen Drehbuchmaterial und Dialog durch den nicht genannten Sergio Donati, basierend auf einer Story von Vincenzoni und Leone. Der Film ist bekannt für Leones cinematographischem Nutzen von Totalaufnahmen und Nahaufnahmen sowie seine unverkennbare Verwendung von Gewalt, Spannung und stilisierten Schusswechseln Er stellt den dritten und finalen Teil der Dollar Trilogy dar, A Fistful of Dollars und For a Few Dollars More folgend. Clint Eastwood wurde durch den Film zum Star. Aufgrund der allgemeinen Ablehnung von Spaghettiwestern zu der Zeit erhielt der Film damals sehr gemischte Kritiken, über die Zeit erlangte er jedoch großen kritischen Zuspruch. Heute gilt er als einer der größten und einflussreichsten Westernfilme aller Zeiten. Handlung Eine Kopfgeldjagd vereint zwei Männern in einer unbehaglichen Allianz gegen einen dritten Mann in einem Rennen, vergrabenes Reichtum in einem fernen Friedhof zu finden. Bewertung Stand: 03.2019 * 8.9 / 10 (bei ~610.000 Wertungen) auf imdb.com. * 8.8 / 10 (bei ~49.000 Wertungen) auf letterboxd.com. * 8.8 / 10 (bei ~17.000 Wertungen) auf mubi.com. Cast * Clint Eastwood als Blondie / The Good. * Lee Van Cleef als Angel Eyes / The Bad. * Eli Wallach als Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez / The Ugly. * Aldo Giuffrè als Captain Clinton. * Mario Brega als Corporal Wallace. * Luigi Pistilli als Father Pablo Ramírez. * Al Mulock als Elam, one-Armed Bounty Hunter. * Antonio Casas als Stevens. * Antonio Casale als Bill Carson/Jackson. * Antonio Molino Rojo als Captain Harper. * Rada Rassimov als Maria. * Enzo Petito als Storekeeper. * Chelo Alonso als Stevens' Wife. * Claudio Scarchilli als Mexican Peon. * John Bartha als Sheriff. * Livio Lorenzon als Baker. * Sandro Scarchilli als Mexican Peon. * Benito Stefanelli als Member of Angel Eyes' Gang. * Angelo Novi als Monk. * Aldo Sambrell als Member of Angel Eyes' Gang. * Sergio Mendizábal als Blonde Bounty Hunter. * Lorenzo Robledo als Clem. * Richard Alagich als Soldato Unione all'Arresto. * Fortunato Arena als 1st Sombrero Onlooker at Tuco's 1st Hanging. * Román Ariznavarreta als Bounty Hunter. * Silvana Bacci als Messicana con Biondo. * Joseph Bradley als Old Soldier. * Frank Braña als Bounty Hunter #2. * Amerigo Castrighella als 2nd Sombrero Onlooker at Tuco's 1st Hanging. * Saturno Cerra als Bounty Hunter. * Luigi Ciavarro als Member of Angel Eyes' Gang. * William Conroy als Confederate Soldier. * Antonio Contreras als Violinista al Campo. * Axel Darna als Soldato Confederato Morente. * Tony Di Mitri als Deputy. * Alberigo Donadeo als Spettatore Prima Impiccagione. * Attilio Dottesio als 3rd Sombrero Onlooker at Tuco's 1st Hanging. * Luis Fernández de Eribe als Soldier Coat. * Veriano Ginesi als Bald Onlooker at Tuco's 1st Hanging. * Joyce Gordon als Maria. * Bernie Grant als Clinton - Alcoholic Union Captain. * Jesús Guzmán als Pardue the Hotel Owner. * Víctor Israel als Sergeant at Confederate Fort. * Nazzareno Natale als Mexican Bounty Hunter. * Ricardo Palacios als Barista a Socorro. * Antonio Palombi als Vecchio Sergente. * Julio Martínez Piernavieja als Corista al Campo. * Jesús Porras als Suonatore Armonica al Campo. * Romano Puppo als Member of Angel Eyes' Gang. * Antoñito Ruiz als Stevens' Youngest Son. * Aysanoa Runachagua als Pistolero Recruited by Tuco in the Cave. * Enrique Santiago als Mexican Bounty Hunter. * José Terrón als Thomas 'Shorty' Larson. * Franco Tocci als Soldato Unione con Sigaro. Trailer center|400px Galerie GoodBad1.jpg GoodBad2.jpg GoodBad3.jpg GoodBad4.png|Setfoto Trivia * Da Sergio Leone kaum Englisch sprach und Eli Wallach kaum Italienisch, kommunizierten die beiden in Französisch. * Clint Eastwood trug in allen dreien "Man with No Name"-Filmen denselben Poncho, ohne ihn zu ersetzen oder zu waschen. * Die drei Hauptdarsteller sind die einzigen im Film, die tatsächlich Englisch sprechen; Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef, Wallach, mit der Ausnahme von Al Mulock (der einarmige Mann) und John Bartha (der Sheriff). Jeder andere sprach tatsächlich in ihrer Muttersprache, hauptsächlich Italienisch und Spanisch, und wurde später in Englisch synchronisiert. * Orson Welles warnte Leone, den Film nicht zu produzieren, mit der Begründung, dass Titel über den Bürgerkrieg Box-Office-Gift wären. Siehe auch * Once Upon a Time in the West in der Wikipedia. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:1966 Filme Kategorie:Westernfilme Kategorie:Italienische Filme Kategorie:160+ Minuten Kategorie:Bürgerkrieg (Film) Kategorie:Amerikanischer Bürgerkrieg (Film) Kategorie:Produzioni Europee Associate (PR) Kategorie:United Artists (PR) Kategorie:$1+ Mio (1960er Budget) Kategorie:IMDb: unter 1.000.000 (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8+ (Film) Kategorie:IMDb: 8.9 (Film)